


Warmness on the Soul

by Queen_Moostache



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Concerts, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Games, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Slow Dancing, Threesome - F/M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Moostache/pseuds/Queen_Moostache
Summary: You met these two amazing, caring men just by chance.You met Sean at a concert. He is sweet beyond words and full of enough energy to fill two puppies. You met Mark the next day when you went to pick up a new game to play in your spare time. He is so charming with his words, but he really knows how to make people laugh. What you didn't know is that these two men knew each other. Over time you realize that they both want a relationship with you, but you can't be with two men at once. You have to make the hardest decision of your life, and you are gonna have to risk losing someone afterwords.More tags to be added in the future!





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is my first story on this website!! I am so excited to share all of my ideas with y'all and finally be able to write again on a new platform. This story was brainstormed around January and I put a lot of work into reworking it in February. I finally have something I am proud of and I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also, I just want to mention that I will not be using (Y/N) to imply your name. Instead, I have decided upon a nickname that will be used in its place. You are always free to swap it out with your name if you wish!

'Tonight is the night, Moon. Tonight you finally see Metallica,' You thought to yourself as you brushed your hair. 

This had been something that has been coming for a long time. Ever since you were a little girl, you have loved this band to death. Jam sessions in the car and in your room were a regular thing ever since you had been old enough to remember. Right when the tickets went on sale, you splurged pit tickets. It was a good thing you did, too. They sold out extremely fast. You didn't want to miss another opportunity to see them before they quit in the inevitable future. 

You looked at yourself in the large bathroom mirror, making sure your hair, outfit, and simple eyeliner looked alright. You nodded in approval after looking before grabbing your green toothbrush and spearmint toothpaste. You quickly brushed your teeth and washed your hands before flicking the bathroom light off and walking down the spiral staircase as fast as your legs would carry you. You took your drinking glass to the kitchen and washed it out before turning off your TV and all of your lights. You made sure you had your wallet, the amount of money you had given yourself to spend, your house key, and your phone before opening your front door and walking outside. You lived in a small, nice community. Most everyone had a very nice assortment of succulents and roses in their front lawn. You had some hanging plants and a willow tree that everyone else that lived in your vicinity admired. You couldn't help but smile as you walked off of your front porch and onto the flat stone walkway towards your car. You unlocked the car and got in, shutting your door before putting the keys in the ignition. You turned on your air and adjusted your mirrors before backing out of your driveway and heading towards the arena. 

At a stop sign, you got a phone call from your best friend, Rayne. You looked at the radio screen and tapped the accept call button.

"Hey, Moonshine!" She beamed from the speakers of your car. You smiled.

"Hey, Ray! What's up?" You asked her, paying attention to the road ahead before beginning to drive again.

"Oh, not much, I just wanted to check on you and see where you were. Are you excited?" She asked you.

"I am so excited! I just left my place not that long ago. If you didn't ditch me to go to Italy you could have been in the car with me," You joked.

"Hey! I can't do anything about it girl. My man wanted to take me on a romantic vacation and I wasn't gonna say no. I had to inquire months in advance just to get two weeks off of work,"

"I'm only joking, Rayne. Speaking of, how is everything going? Have you been having fun? I haven't gotten any pictures in a while!"

"I took some today, I will send them to you. Listen, I am gonna let you go so you can focus on the road. The people back home are crazy drivers sometimes so I don't want you getting into a wreck or some shit before you see Metallica!"

"Right on. Talk to you later Rayne," You smiled before hanging up and sighing softly. Good timing. You were just about to get on the highway. That was gonna be a nightmare.

~~~

After lots of driving and plenty of road rage, you had finally made it to the Rose Bowl Stadium. You made sure you had your ticket in hand after parking your car across the street before making your way towards the entrance. You heard plenty of people who had parked at the stadium listening to old Metallica. Most everyone here was a lot older than you, which is what you had expected. It took you a bit but you finally made it to the front entrance. You handed someone your ticket and you were let through. You had a beaming smile on your face as you walked around and explored the outside of the stadium. You saw a merch trailer outside and you decided to just go ahead and get in line. 

It took thirty minutes, but it was worth it to get a T-Shirt and a hoodie. You thanked the merch man before walking to the stadium entrance and walking inside. You felt your heart thump as you heard the sound of pre-recorded music in the air. People were all standing around, walking to seats, drinking alcohol, and standing in bathroom lines. You decided to get yourself a cheeseburger and a bottle of water, which just about costed an arm and a leg, before making you way to the pit. You had to show one more man your ticket before you were let inside. Excitement rushed through your veins as you made your way towards the stage. There were already a lot of people there but you could care less. You were still really close to the stage after all! You talked to an older couple about music for a while. You couldn't help but smile when they held hands and remembered all the concerts they had been to. The music got louder and AC/DC's 'Back in Black' played through the speakers. The couple turned to the stage and so did you. The opening act was Avenged Sevenfold, and this was the song they always played before they came on stage. You felt your heart flutter. Although you were here for Metallica, Avenged was your favorite band. You waited and once the song was over, you looked around and realized that a lot of people had crowded in around you. You gulped and looked back at the stage, thinking it would probably be best if you just faced forward for the rest of the night.

Their first song's intro began to play and everyone shouted and screamed. You joined in on it. The giddiness you felt was just two much. There were already people moshing by the time the guitar started. You got a bit nervous at that. People always got too rough and sometimes it could even be dangerous. You payed attention to singing and dancing in your own, very little space. You felt the atmosphere become more energetic when a faster paced song began after the first. You sang even though you could barely hear yourself think. You had never been this close to a stage in your life. The pyrotechnics were burning hot from here and you could already feel sweat soaking your shirt. 

While thinking about all of this, you felt a sharp bump in your side. You almost fell over but someone caught you almost instantly. The woman responsible said sorry and turned back to who you could only assume was her boyfriend before looking at the man who caught you. The first thing you saw were captivating blue eyes.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The man asked. He had an Irish accent. You couldn't help but giggle as you stood up straight and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you so much..." You said over the music. The man chuckled and nodded. He crossed his arms and looked down at you with a sweet smile. You felt your heart pound against your rib cage as you thought of something else to say. He beat you to the chase.

"Whats your name?" He asked you , moving closer so he could be heard clearer. You revealed your real name, but told him that you preferred to be called Moon. You just felt more comfortable with your nickname. "Moon huh? That's a really sweet nickname! I like that a lot! My name is Sean, but most everyone calls me Jack. You can use either name, I dont mind," He chuckled and smiled again. You felt your cheeks get pink.

"I like Sean! So, how long have you been a Metallica fan?" You asked him. 

"Ever since I was a young boy, I have listened to them. I thought that it would be awesome to see them live since I just moved to California!" He grinned and took a small sip of his beer that was in his hand. Both of you talked all through Avenged Sevenfold's set. When it got quieter you both instinctive sighed in relief.

"Damn, if Avenged was that loud I wonder how loud Metallica will be!" You said to Sean, which garnered a laugh and sigh from him.

"Yeah! Holy hell, I was using everything in me just to hear you! I think after tonight we may need to get our ears checked!" He said in response. You nodded and furrowed your brows. That really was the loudest set you have ever heard in your life. And just from what friends have said Metallica was even louder. You just prayed that nothing serious happened to your ears. You shook your head and just thought about the positives. You just met someone who was possibly gonna be your friend after tonight! That was a huge bonus! You had always wanted a friend who was from out of the states. It seemed like you finally had a decent guy friend!

~~~

The rest of that night consisted of laughter, singing, dancing, and sharing a beer. Neither of you could drink too much since you both had to drive so you decided sharing was the best option. Sean had bought it; You offered to chip in but he kept insisting. After Metallica's set was over, you walked out together, still laughing and talking about random shit he came up with on the fly.

"Did you have a good night?!" He practically yelled.

"What?!" You asked. It really must have been louder than you thought since you could barely hear him speaking in a raised voice.

"I said, did you have a good night?!" He moved closer to ask.

"Oh!! Yes, I did! Did you??" You asked him.

"Yeah! Very! Are you hungry, Moon?? I can buy us some fries or something before you head home!" He offered. You thought for a moment. You didn't want him buying you anything else but you really wanted an excuse to spend more time with him, and possibly grab his phone number. You nodded and he just smiled. You walked to your cars. You conveniently parked in the same parking lot across the street. He told you to meet him at Jack in the Box and you nodded. You ran to your car and got in. You turned down your radio with a groan. You had heard enough music for the night. You pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest Jack in the Box. Not to your surprise, a lot of people had the same idea. Lots of the concert goers had decided to get some late night food as well. You walked up to the door after parking and waited for Sean. He arrived a few seconds later and you walked in together. You managed to get through everyone waiting on an order.

"Mmm...I think I am gonna get a large curly fry and some chicken nuggets," You giggled and pulled out your wallet.

"I am gonna probably get the same. But I am gonna pay so put your wallet away," He smiled at you and took out his own wallet. You held out a hand in protest.

"Sean...Please. You have already bought two beers. I will pay. I insist. " You marched up to the counter and ordered. Sean approached but you held a hand back and gave the cashier your card. He huffed and chuckled, putting his wallet away. You just smiled and handed him a drink cup before walking towards the drink fountain. You poured yourself a bubbly cup of Coca-Cola, while Sean stuck with water. He walked off and grabbed an empty table while you waited at the counter for the food.

Once your order was ready, you walked back to the table and sat the tray of food down. The two of you began to eat at first in silence, but after a while you began to talk.

"So...do you have any plans tomorrow?" Sean asked you. You nodded.

"I'm gonna go grab a new game in the morning, and then I will probably go see a movie. Why? Do you wanna hang out?"

"Aw shit! I do but tomorrow morning I I need to work a little bit. I do YouTube for a living so I gotta record some videos. Maybe I can go catch that movie with you after I finish. Shall we exchange phone numbers?" Sean asked almost nervously. You giggled and nodded before grabbing a napkin and writing your number down. You ate your last chicken nugget and slowly stood. You gave him the napkin and he put it in his pocket.

"Text me, okay? I enjoyed tonight. I enjoyed talking with you. Feel free to send me a text when you get home. I think I am gonna go ahead and go. My head hurts and I desperately need sleep," You smiled. He stood up and hugged you tight. His hugs were so warm. His arms wrapped all the way around you. You two said your goodbyes and you were out the door. You walked to your car with a smile on your face.

~~~

Once you were home, you unlocked your door right away and walked inside. After locking up, changing into some pajamas, getting a glass of water, and turning on the TV in your room, you laid down and buried you head in your pillows, unwilling to even cover up. Before you even went to sleep, you heard your phone vibrate. You groaned and opened your eye, leaning over and grabbing your phone. You looked at the text and a smile came to your face.

New Message: Received 12:37 AM  
'Hey Moon, It's Sean. I had a wondeful night and I can't wait to see you again. :)'

You giggled and turned off your phone. You decided to reply in the morning when you woke up. You yawned once again and rolled over, closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep. You had the best night of your life. And you were so glad you made a new friend.


	2. Coffee and Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I apologize for the longer wait, I had some writers block. And to add insult to injury, I just could not get a final product I was happy with! I finally have something I am proud of, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock blaring in your ears. You let out a loud groan and rolled over, slapping the sleep button and unplugging the electronic from hell before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. You stretched your limbs and checked your phone, remembering the text that Sean had sent last night. You giggled and texted him back after a moment.

 

10:15 AM: 'Hey Sean. I just woke up. Sorry I never texted you back, I was absolutely exhausted! :( '

 

You sent the message and put your phone down before running to your closet and getting a new outfit. You ended up with a Steam Powered Giraffe shirt and some regular old blue jeans. You threw them on and did your hair quickly before grabbing your keys and exiting your room. You made your way to the kitchen so you could at least put something in your belly before you went out. You decided on a bagel with cream cheese and some apple juice. You put your bagel in the toaster and looked at your phone again. No text messages but you had a lot of notifications on Facebook! You looked until your bagel had popped out of the toaster. You grabbed your little container of cream cheese and spread some on before pouring yourself some apple juice and heading to the living room. You sat on your sofa and turned on the TV to watch something on Netflix. You felt your phone vibrate; A new text had been received from Sean.

 

New Message: Recieved 10:23 AM

'I understand Moon. I fell asleep right when I made it home. I didn't record anything or even set anything to upload! I am just glad we both made it home safe. Have you gotten your game yet?'

 

You can't help but smile as you read the text. You remembered his sweet voice and cute accent.

 

10:25 AM: 'Not yet. I decided to eat first. I am gonna head out after I finish up. You gonna record?'

 

You yawned again and finished your food and juice quickly. You stood up and walked towards the door. You fished your keys out of your pocket to lock the door behind you before trotting to your car and getting in. You immediately turned your music on shuffle. An older tune began to play through the speakers. It was a big relief from yesterday's concert. You drove towards town and you couldn't help but wish Sean was able to hang out already. He had never texted you back so you assumed that he was already working on videos. You sighed softly and stayed on course to your destination.

 

~~~

 

After about ten minutes, you made it to the biggest town in your area. You pulled up at your favorite game shop and parked. You jumped out of your car and locked it before making your way to the big glass door. You opened it and a chime rang out, alerting everyone of your presence. A cheerful employee greeted you from the counter before going back to looking at their computer. You, on the other hand, made your way towards the PlayStation 4 games. You browsed the shelf for the game you were searching for, your brows furrowed as you squinted. You really did need to get your eyes checked. After tons of thorough searching, you found what you needed. You picked the game off of the shelf and hesitated on actually going to the counter just yet. After all, they had games dating all the way back to the Atari in here...a little looking around couldn't hurt you right? With that you decided to go look at their vast collection of PlayStation 1 games. You browsed the shelf until you made it to the letter 'S', and all that searching rewarded you with the original Spyro trilogy, all in one box! You gasped and scooped it up, not even caring about how much it put you back. You smiled and turned towards the counter, but a man was standing next to you. A man that looked very strong and inviting. He noticed you looking over and the blush that covered your face had to have made you look like you were burning up.

 

"Hello...you seem very...flustered. Are you okay?" He asked you, his look was one of genuine concern. You looked back at him and smiled.

 

"I'm alright, sir, thank you for asking. It's just warmer than I am used to in here," You lied, looking up to meet his gaze. Your heart pounded when he chuckled. You couldn't help but think that he was extremely attractive, just like Sean. Mark smiled at you and tilted his head.

 

"I thought the same thing when I walked in. Usually its cooler but I guess since the temperature is kinda low today they decided to cook their customers," Mark said to you with a laugh. You just giggled along and sighed happily. "My name is Mark, by the way. What's your name?" He asked you. You once again revealed your name but asked to be called Moon. He nodded in understanding and smiled. "Moon huh...? That is a very cute and fitting nickname. I like it!" He chuckled and held out a hand. You smiled and gently shook his hand.

 

"So Mark... what brings you here?" You asked him. He smiled and showed you a few older games, such as Super Mario World and Super Metroid. You gasped and took a look at them. "Wow! I haven't seen these in ages! I used to play Super Mario World constantly," You smiled.

 

"I have a pretty massive collection at my house. I know I wanted these and I just never really thought about having them until a few nights ago. Do you collect too? I noticed you have Spyro," He pointed at the box in your hand. You looked at it and slowly shook your head.

 

"I just used to play these a long time ago when I was growing up, and I just thought it would be nice to have them again. I have a working PlayStation 1 at home so I thought 'Why not?'. I will admit that I do have the old PlayStation Interactive Sampler discs at my house. I used to play the shit out of all the demos!" You said with a smile. Mark chuckled and looked into your eyes.

 

"You look so happy... it's really cute." He said, his voice as smooth and sweet as honey. You gulped and bit your lip slightly.

 

"Thank you, Mark... I-I mean..." You tried to get a hold of yourself while Mark just watched you and smiled.

 

"Moon, it's okay...do you wanna go get some coffee with me or something?" He asked, "I would love to get to know you better. Is that okay?"

 

"Absolutely! I mean... sure! I would love to get coffee. I haven't had any this morning," You smiled at him and moved closer. He chuckled and nodded, walking towards the check out counter. You were very curious about Mark already, and you hoped you had made another friend. You wondered if Sean would like him...maybe all three of you could be friends!

 

~~~

 

After checking out, you offered to let Mark ride with you since he had an Uber drive him to the game store. You had turned off your radio along the drive. Once you made it to the coffee shop, you parked again and got out. You and Mark got out of the car and walked towards the entrance, and Mark held the door open for you. You smiled and walked inside, the smell of coffee beans hit you right away. You sighed happily and walked towards the counter, looking over the menu. You decided on getting an iced mocha, while Mark got a hot coffee. After much debate, Mark paid for the two cups and just stuck his tongue out in a playful manor. You giggled and sighed, sitting in a chair and looking around the shop. Most everyone was on a computer or some sort of device, most likely studying or applying for something. Everyone in the shop looked like they could possibly be going to college. You were so glad you had already graduated college and gotten that out of the way.

 

Mark walked towards you, two coffees in hand. He sat adjacent from you, sitting your coffee near your hand before taking a sip of his own.

 

"So, Moon...what do you do for a living?" He asked you, a huge smile on his face. You looked at him with an equally large smile and took a sip of your coffee.

 

"I'm a video game designer, I am working with a small team at the moment but I may be working for Blizzard soon," You said proudly, taking another sip of your drink. "What about you, Mark? What do you do?"

 

"You uh..you may think this is silly but I make gaming videos on YouTube. I go by Markiplier," He replied. You could have sworn you heard that name floating around before. Maybe Rayne mentioned it to you, after all, she was pretty into the YouTube gaming scene.

 

"Oh, its not weird! I actually met someone last night who does the same thing! And my friend Rayne loves YouTube gamers. I have probably heard your name from her before, but I just didn't remeber since I don't watch too much YouTube," You blushed. Mark just chuckled and nodded.

 

"Its all good." He took a sip of his coffee, looking outside. He let out a massive sigh before looking at his cup, looking at you briefly. "Say, Moon... can you give me a ride home? If you can't I understand but I just don't wanna-"

 

"Mark I'll take you home, no need for a long winded explanation or anything. Besides, you have that Video game collection you wanna show me, yeah?" You giggled and crossed your arms on the table, your fingers delicately tracing the designs that were painted on the wood. Mark gave you a big smile.

 

"I appreciate it, Moon...wanna start heading that way?" He asked. It seemed like he wanted to get out, he stood and walked to the door, holding it open for you. You looked flushed but stood up, walking out the door and into the crisp air once again. You got into your car and waited for Mark before turning it on and beginning to drive according to his directions. You couldn't help but feel excited and honored. You tapped your fingers on the steering wheel as you drove, trying to suppress your feelings and not let Mark notice.

 

~~~

 

Once you made it to his home, You realized it was more of an apartment. It didn't bother you much, it looked quite big, even by studio apartment standards. You exited your car and let Mark lead you up to the doorstep. You watched as he fished his keys out of his pocket and inserted the key into its slot. He opened the door and a very nice  fresh laundry smell hit your senses. You smiled. It was extremely comforting. 

 

"This is really nice Mark...Thank you," You smiled and looked around at the various items he had on display. He had three YouTube Play buttons and a few guitars, which you really enjoyed seeing. You loved guitars. 

 

"Oh,its no problem!! Wanna come into the game room?" He asked. You nodded fast and ran over. He led you to a door and opened it. You saw a computer and a completely padded wall, probably to make some of the noise quieter. You looked around more and your eyes rewarded you with the gorgeous sight of a large wall to wall shelf, filled to the brim with video games, consoles, memorabilia, and little stickers. You walked over and let your eyes scan over everything he had. You were astounded by the sheer amount of stuff this man had. "So, whaddya think?" He asked with a smile. You turned around and walked back over to him.

 

"I love it!! Its so incredible, This must have taken a while to get. Thank you for letting me see!! I really appreciate it all!" You replied, your own smile not leaving your face. You watched as Mark nodded and walked out of the room. You followed and kept on looking around his house. You saw a few dog toys and some random hair strewn about so you just assumed he had a dog. A big, light colored one at that. You couldn't quite tell. But all of your assumptions became a reality when you were nearly knocked over by a beautiful Golden Retriever who wanted to say hello. Mark gasped.

 

"Chica! No jumping!" He walked over and very gently pulled the dog back. You gasped at how cute this dog was. You got on your knees and patted your lap, beckoning the dog over. She looked away from Mark and walked straight over to you. You were greeted with a few gentle licks to the face. "That's my baby girl, Chica. Isnt she the cutest?" He asked. You nodded and giggled, petting the dog as she panted and looked directly into your eyes. You felt her just melt her way straight into your heart.

 

"She is the most precious baby! I wish I had a dog like her!" You smiled and held out your hand. Chica placed her paw in your hand and panted, her tail dragging across the floor. You smiled and watched her. You put your hand down put she pawed at it, trying to get her big paw back in your hand. You smiled and complied , letting her kinda hold your hand. You just sat admiring her. You  didn't even notice Mark going to answer the door.

 

"Moon?" A voice called your name. A very familiar voice. You gasped. Sean?!

 

"Oh my god!" You stood up and walked over to him. A smile overtook your face as you practically tackle hugged him. He laughed and patted your back, smiling at you. 

 

"Yeah! Oh my god... we only met yesterday and I missed you like crazy!" He smiled at you and just held you now. You didn't mind it at all. You loved his arms around you. You were taken away from your thoughts when Mark cleared his throat. You looked over at him and smiled.

 

"I didn't know you two knew each other! That's so cool," You smiled and looked at both of them. They smiled and just nodded in response until Mark spoke up.

 

"We have known each other for at least three or four years. Its been a long ride," Mark smiled as the two men hugged each other. It was a genuine hug, no fish hugs or side hugs. They seemed to be close and you loved that. You felt like you could fit right into their friend group. Mark looked at you and chuckled. "Come get in on this hug. We have room for one more here," He opened an arm, as did Jack. You smiled and nodded, running  over and hugging both the men. Their arms wrapped around your back, and for the first time in forever you felt truly happy. You felt happy that you had accomplished the goal of making new friends. You know that today couldn't get any better. The possibilities were endless. You looked at Jack and smiled. You did the same to Mark. They both smiled back and they gently pulled away, and sat down on the sofa. You took a chance and sat in between them. 

 

"So, how about we order a pizza and hang out here tonight, Mark? I can chip in." Jack suggested. Mark nodded. 

 

"I like that idea, whaddya say, Moon?" Mark asked. You thought for a moment and nodded. 

 

"Lets do it. Sounds like fun!" You said, beaming with happiness. You knew things were only gonna get better at this rate.

 

But what tonight held, just might make things a little bit more difficult than you had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any errors and the shortness of this chapter! I have a feeling you will all enjoy chapter 3...it is gonna be much longer and things are gonna get spicy :P 
> 
> I am also thinking about starting up One-Shots to write in between chapters. If you have suggestions or requests for one, lemme know! Have a wonderful day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!! I appreciate it! I think the next chapter is gonna be longer, I am gonna have to write it out and see how I feel! 
> 
> I am so excited to be posting my work. I hope you all enjoyed! Have a great day/night! I will hopefully have the next chaper out very soon!


End file.
